Thinking of Silver
by demon2091
Summary: At the end of the movie, Jim looks up into the clouds and sees Silver's image. This is a one shot fic elaborating on that moment and shortly after it. What Jim thinks about Silver and how he misses him so. Supposed to be heart warming. First fanfic. R


**Summary: At the end of the movie, Jim looks up into the sky and sees Silver's image in the clouds. This shot fic elaborates on that a little bit. Basically what's going through his mind at that moment and sometime after. By the way, this isn't Silver/Jim Slash. I'm sorry, I like it too, but I was trying to go for a more father son angel. Anyway, enjoy.**

As Jim looked through the window, his clapping slowed coming to a stop. He smiled at the image that he saw in the clouds. 'Silver...' Jim thought, his smile growing wider. 'Where are you? How are you? Will I ever see you again...?'

"Jim?" Sarah said as she put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly breaking him from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Jim laughed as he hugged his mother and swung her around. "Nothing, mom! I was just thinking about how much I missed you!" Jim lied. He didn't really know how to explain Silver to his mother, so he chose to just not say anything more than, 'He was the person who gave me Morph.'

Sarah smiled at her son and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Jim." she whispered into his ear as she hugged him. She tightened her grip on her son, never wanting to let go. After a few moments, though, Sarah finally released him. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder and then went back to the party.

Jim took this opportunity of peace from the crowd to slip away through the kitchen doors and out the back. He was enjoying the party, but it wasn't exactly his scene. He decided awhile ago that the party was more for the re-opening of the new Benbow Inn rather than his admission to the Interstellar Academy. In truth, though, he just wanted to be alone to think. He hasn't had much time to be alone since he returned, so he wanted to take full advantage of this moment.

He made his way down to the docks and stood before the many skiffs that were docked. Memories of his ride with Silver all came flooding back. Jim laughed at the thoughts as he sat down on the hard, dusty rock. He didn't really care much about getting his new uniform dirty; in fact, he didn't really care much for his new uniform. He joined the Interstellar Academy to make his mother proud of him, and she was. He was glad, but he felt that a part of him was still missing.

Jim looked up at the sky again searching for the image of Silver, but the clouds had cleared away revealing the beauty that was space. Jim sighed heavily and lay onto his back, staring at the stars. 'Silver. I wonder when I will see you again.' He thought as he stared at the stars. 'I hope you're staying out of trouble like I told you to... probably not, though.' Jim laughed. 'I miss you, you old scallywag.' Jim could feel tears welling up in his eyes as the thoughts of Silver raced through his mind. Silver was more than just a mentor or a friend, Silver was a father. The father he never had and he loved Silver like a father. The tears in Jim's eyes began to overflow, staining his pale cheeks. At that moment he realized that the missing piece in his life was Silver. 'I'll find you... one day...' he thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 'I will see you again, even if it takes me my whole life, I'll find you because... because... I love you.'

"JIMMY!"

Startled by the call, Jim shot up and looked about frantically. "B.E.N.?" Jim spotted the crazy robot awkwardly racing towards him from the Benbow Inn. Jim quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and pulled himself up.

"Jimmy! Oh Jimmy!" B.E.N. cried as he attacked Jim with full force, hugging him tightly. "You were gone! I didn't know where you were! You're SAFE, though!"

"I'm fine!" Jim said as he tried to release himself from B.E.N.'s deadly grip. "You can let me go, now!"

Looking a little hurt and embarrassed, B.E.N released his pal. "Where have you been, Jim?" he asked, trying to help Jim brush himself off.

"Just out here. I don't really care for such big crowds." Jim lied. He felt a little embarrassed by the fact that he was just crying over Silver. He didn't want his friends or his mother to find out.

"Okay, well I think it's time for you to get back to the party!" B.E.N. said as he tugged Jim's shirt towards the Inn. "The Captain and the Doc, what a lovely couple they are. They were looking for you!"

Jim laughed as he followed B.E.N. back to the Inn and the party. "Alright, alright. Don't be so pushy, B.E.N.!"

"Whoops!" B.E.N. said as he released Jim's shirt (obviously not realizing he was being pushy).

They continued walking back to the Inn. Jim looked up at the stars one last time before stepping through the front door of the Inn and back into the noise. He smiled and thought to himself as he stared at the stars, 'I'll find you again one day. I promise.'


End file.
